Talk:Boost
Can anyone confirm the english incantation? The new romaji revision seems ok (Google did not return significant results for the earlier form, unlike this one), but the english translation seems strange, especially the "heavens' wrath" part... :) --Pip25 08:56, 20 July 2006 (UTC) boost 四界の闇を統べる王 I don't speak Japanese but I have notions either in the slayers' mythology and either in Japanese. This first line I'm sure of that means : Lord who rules the darkness of The Four Worlds. They prefer translating : Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds. (that is to say the Lord of Nightmares) 汝のかけらの縁に従い In the second line there are some parts I can't find the meaning :汝 nanji. The rest means : the following of the bounds of the part(s) of "nanji" If I see the translations, nanji may mean "fate" like unmei. 汝ら全ての力もて Except the "nanji" kanji, the sentence is : emerging the whole strength of "nanjira" 我にさらなる力を与えよ Even I don't know what means "さらなる" saranaru, it means grant me the "saranaru" power. I suppose the saranaru corresponds to "you possess". :I must admit that I also don't speak Japanese, but it would be really strange if the chant referred to the Lord of Nightmares, considering the talismans draw power from the four ma-ō and not from her. --Pip25 20:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :If it were to be "Lord of the Darkness and the Four Worlds", it would be "shikai to yami o suberu ou", so it really is "of the 4 worlds". But yes, oddly enough it could mean L-sama, since 王 ou seems to be singular, and for the 4 Dark Lords it should say 王たち ou-tachi =/ Then, both 汝 nanji and 汝ら nanjira is an archaic form of you (so I suppose it could be like thou and thee) and さらなる saranaru means more or further. So a literal translation would be more or less: :Lord/Lords of the Darkness of the Four Worlds, in accordance with the bond with a piece of thee, of all the power thou possess, grant me with more power. :And so, it all seems to depend on whether nanji is singular or plural. If it's singular, then it would seem that, in fact, it's L-sama's power the one called upon with the spell :O --shansito 22:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, but by the way, in the other hand we know that the power are that of the 4 Dark Lords, since Lina specifically uses spells from the 4 of them in the last novel, when she breaks the talismans to release their power :/ --shansito 22:43, 27 June 2009 (UTC) nanji In fact, nanji is the singular form because the "ra" of the final line corresponds to the plural form : "nanjira" is the plural form of "nanji". But I'm not able to know the exact tranlation of this word. :This article seems to disagree: http://no-sword.jp/blog/2008/08/i_want_to_talk_about_you.html :It notes that "nanji" and "thou" are not exactly the same, as in old English there was a separate word for second person plural ("ye"). This in turn means that "nanji" could mean both second person singular and plural, depending on the context. --Pip25 13:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC)